


Mabel Pines, Princess of Comfort

by madammina



Series: Back up PoH [3]
Category: Gravity Falls, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: And a bit of a fix it fic, Gen, I got mad at the beginning of the limit cut scene, KH3 REmind spoilers, Like way before. Like during BBS, The Back ups were written before KH3.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/pseuds/madammina
Summary: Kairi is ready to let the scientists explore her heart to find Sora.  Mabel gets to her first.
Relationships: Mabel Pines & Kairi
Series: Back up PoH [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1044549
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Mabel Pines, Princess of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoH/gifts).



Kairi sat on her bed, staring out the window as the sun set over Destiny Islands. Warm ocean breeze wafted in and she could hear the waves beating against the shore. With a sigh, she moved over to rest her arms and then her head on the windowsill. Orange light streamed in, tainting the room.

_This wasn't your fault_ beat through her head again and again. It wasn't, it really wasn't and yet, Sora was gone. His family was in pieces, Riku was off being stoic, and even with Kairi telling Cecil and Rosa as much as she could without breaking the worlds, she still had to disappear for who knows how long. They weren't taking it well.   
  
  
She HAD to get Sora back, she HAD to. That was the only way to make this right. They had all fought and sacrificed and lost so much, the three of them needed to be together. It started with the three of them, why couldn't it end with the three of them? Why did every sacrifice cause-

_RING_

Her gummiphone rang out from the table by her bed. She pushed aside the picture Namine (THAT was another surprise for Cecil and Rosa. Another daughter to adopt) had drawn of the two of them on Destiny Islands to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"KAIRI! WHAT THE COSMOS RYAN PARASITE ARE YOU DOING?" A young girl's voice screeched in her ear.   
  
"Hello, Mabel," Kairi replied. Mabel was what was called a "Back up" Princess of Heart. One of seven who had a flaw that kept them from being pure princesses of heart, like her. But in plans that required all 7 pure princesses, any of the backups could fill in in a pinch. In Mabel's case, her flaw was that she lacked any sort of restraint. Then again, she was 13. "You've been talking to Xion, I see. You got her Angry Words."  
  
"Actually, I've been talking to Roxas," Mabel said. Kairi could hear Oinking in the background. "Dipper says Hi by the way. Xion is with Aeleus in Tokyo since they hired that detective named Nancy Drew to track Sora down. Either way, that's not the point. The point is, WHAT ABOUT YOUR FEMININE MYSTIQUE AUTONOMY! I don't care if I'm not using the right words, Dipper, I-"   
  
"Mabel! Mabel, it's fine." Kairi cut in. She swallowed hard. "I agreed to it. If I can bring Sora back, it's worth-"  
  
"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Mabel yelled back as something crashed in the background. "MELANIE is worried about you. MELANIE RAVENSWOOD. She LITERALLY died of a broken heart! Dipper is reminding me that she could have been cursed. NO I'M NOT GOING TO ASK HER, DIPPER! Also, I already got the Grunkles in to help, and they've already been discussing building a modified machine to access alternate dimensions. The point is, what are you planning on wearing?"  
  
  
"... What?" Kairi blinked and frowned. "My... My clothes? Mabel, I fail to see-"  
  
"Alright, that's it." Something else crashed on Mabel's side of the conversation. "GET your favorite stuffed animal, we are going. I'll be there soon."  
  
_click_

Kairi took the phone away from her ear and reached out towards a lump on the bed. She pushed aside a few blankets to reveal a very worn stuffed Chocobo. As Kairi grabbed it, she felt her heart tighten and her eyes began to water. Shaking, she wrapped herself around the lump that had been the one thing that she had managed to take when she was forced to leave her home when she was five. She could still see in her mind's eye her grandmother sewing it carefully and the tea parties she used to throw for it, both there and here.   
  
By the time she heard the gummi ship land by her house, night had fallen.   
  
"KAIRI! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!" Mabel yelled.   
  
Kairi took one last look at the sea reflecting the worlds, and the moon hanging in the sky.  
  
And then she left home.  
***

Somehow, the gummi ship did manage to arrive at what Mabel called a "Mall". Not that Mabel was noticing. On the ride over, Mabel had pulled out a measuring tape and had busily measured and written down Kairi's upper torso, before grilling her on various island symbolism and things she liked. By the time they got there, Mabel was already quickly knitting... something.  
  
"I'll hide the ship," Leia said. Kairi had met Princess Leia once before, from what she understood, Leia's flaw was the deaths she had caused being a general and leader fighting for a good cause. It wasn't that she was happy to sacrifice others, but rather she had blood on her hands.   
  
She was also easily the best gummi ship pilot either of the princesses had.   
  
"This is a girls thing, so Dipper is working with the Grunkles," Mabel said as her needles clicked. "Leia's with me on this, you are NOT going to be on a dentist's chair for who knows how long in just a short dress."   
  
"The proper answer is, it's demeaning," Leia said. "But Mabel is right, it's also not comfortable."  
  
"But, I'll be asleep." Kairi started to say. Both Back up's shook their heads.   
  
"It's the PRINCIPLE of the thing," Mabel explained. "It's called Bodily Autonomy" She spoke very carefully, almost tripping over the words.  
  
"Also I'm not leaving you unconscious around strange men in a skirt," Leia added in. "It really is demeaning. You're not an experiment."  
  
"You, Kairi No Last Name, are a PERSON," Mabel added, her needles still clicking. "And I will be GODDESS sure if you are doing this, you are going to be COMFY. So, we are getting you fresh pajamas, or at least lounge pants, I'm knitting you a sweater and if I don't sew you a blanket we're going to find you a comfy one. We will need to buy pillows though."  
  
"... You know, I don't think they were going to give me pillows." Kairi finally said after a moment.  
  
"... Goddess?" Leia turned to look at Mabel. "We say Varp or Sithspit."   
  
Kairi, for the first time in weeks, started to giggle.   
  
***

A day or so later, Kairi walked into the clinical looking lab. She had a pink blanket draped over her arm, and from what Ienzo could see it was fuzzy. She was wearing some blue ocean-like "Lounge pants" that were loose and silky, with warm socks on her feet. She was also wearing a large pink sweater with a paupou fruit embroidered onto it. Boco, a stuffed animal that tickled at Ienzo's memory, was in her arms with a Thalassa shell necklace around its throat. And finally in one of her arms she had a large pillow.   
  
Behind her stood Mabel Pines, and behind Mabel were two older, burly, men and Mabel's twin brother.   
  
"I'm ready," Kairi said, a smile almost on her face.  
  
"And I'm going to make sure you treat her right! Dipper and the Grunkles are here to help research though." Mabel skipped into the room. "I think my first order of business will be to make a sunny roof window thing! Seriously, do you scientists know what a sun is?"   
  
"Yes, Mabel." One of the men said - this one had six fingers on his hand - as he turned towards Ienzo and pulled out some notes. The other one went over to Dilan, and Dipper was running around the room.  
  
As Mabel chattered on, Ansem the Wise stepped forward with a small bow and held out his arm to Kairi, who took it as he led her to the seat.   
  
"Let me help you." He said as he put the pillow down first. "I'm guessing Lady Mabel helped you out with this?"   
  
"Yes," Kairi said as she sat down. As she adjusted herself so she laid down instead, she looked over to find Mabel running over, ready to adjust her blanket. She began to smile.  
  
She may be doing this for Sora, but Mabel was right. This was comfy, and somehow... it was safe.   
  
"I'll take care of you," Mabel said as she began to tuck Kairi in. "I promise."   
  
_I promise too. Both of you. I'll get you back, Sora. Somehow. And now, with Mabel, I won't be alone. And you too, Boco._

As the voices faded into the background as sleep began to claim Kairi, she squeezed her stuffed animal and drifted into a comfortable slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read Back up PoH (I finalized the group before KH3. So there is some crossover I will not address as the PoH plotline in KH3 is complicated) The list is  
> 1) Rapunzel. Literal sunshine, but too naive and trusting. She's getting better!  
> 2) Tiana can be too stubborn and narrowminded. Also improving!  
> 3) Mabel, no restraint.  
> 4) Leia, death bringer  
> 5) Melanie Ravenswood (Phantom Manor) Could not get over a lost love. She changes form from a young bride, to an old lady bride, to a skeleton wearing a wedding dress depending on how she feels.  
> 6) Kida: ... I need to work on her, to be honest. I needed her to fill a slot.  
> 7) Princess Anna: Can be hard-headed and bitter. Is also making strides. With Frozen 2's ending, She is still a Backup PoH and Queen and is using Elsa to try to track Sora down. Melanie is using her connection to the afterlife to help, and Tiana has pulled in Mama Odie to see if she has anything. 
> 
> But seriously, read the first adventure of how they met. It's fun!


End file.
